Somebody Else
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Menikah bukan jawaban untuk berbahagia. Apalagi jika ada orang lain di dalamnya. Yang terpikir oleh Hermione hanyalah bagaimana caranya membebaskan diri. Warning : MATURE CONTENT! CHEATING. ONESHOT.


**Pairing : ****SSHG, RWPP**

**Genre : Angst****, Hurt!Comfort**

**Rating : ****M (semoga betul?)"**

**Disclaimer : ****bukan milik saya semuanya **

**Timeline : ****Post Hogwarts**

**Warning : Mature content. Ron Bashing. You've been warned!**

**A/N: Ada kemungkinan OOC dan kurang detil karena ditulis saat mood sedang naik-turun****. Arsip lama yang ditulis tahun 2010 dan tidak diteruskan. Baru saja diteruskan dan ditamatkan siang ini tanggal 24 Nov 2019. Enjoy!**

Bagi Severus Snape, malam itu tak ubahnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia masih terjaga di tengah malam dan memilih untuk menikmati segelas anggur buatan peri sambil menghangatkan diri di depan perapian.

Sendirian dan hanya ditemani buku _Moste Potente Potions. _Sungguh cara yang sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu. Namun kesendiriannya terusik saat kobaran api di perapiannya berubah warna menjadi hijau jamrud.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Kepala Hermione Granger muncul dari dalam perapian, sepasang mata coklatnya menatap pria berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya.

Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya, Severus menyahut sinis, "Sejak kapan kau perlu ijin untuk mengusik privasiku? Terakhir kali kau kemari, kau bahkan sudah menginvasi laboratorium pribadiku."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak', Severus. Aku tidak mengharap jawaban sepanjang itu, kau tahu," balas Hermione jengkel. "Sekarang, aku boleh masuk atau tidak?"

"Misalnya aku jawab 'tidak', kau pasti tetap akan masuk juga, kan?"

Tak sabar, Hermione keluar dari dalam perapian seraya mengibaskan jubahnya yang belepotan abu. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mematuhi tata krama dengan meminta ijin dulu sebelum menyeruak masuk ke dalam rumah orang. Namun melihat sendiri bagaimana sambutan si pemilik rumah, mungkin sebaiknya ia langsung masuk saja tadi.

Severus menutup bukunya dan menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas. "Berhasil menemukan Weasley? Sudah mengubur mayatnya di parit terdekat?"

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya begitu mendengar nama suaminya disebut-sebut. Dadanya terasa sesak dan panas. Bukan karena sindiran Severus, melainkan karena sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar kata-kata sinis.

"Sayangnya, Ronald masih hidup dan sehat di suatu tempat. Entahlah. Mungkin di rumah si jalang Parkinson."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, tak ambil pusing dengan ucapannya ini. Toh suaminya nyaris tak pernah pulang sejak tiga-empat bulan terakhir. Tanpa kabar. Apalagi uang belanja bulanan.

"Dia sempat mampir sebentar ke rumah sebelum pergi lagi. Hanya untuk memberitahuku kalau dia… Umm… menolak menceraikanku. Dia tak mau menandatangani surat cerai yang kukirimkan!"

Di sinilah tangis Hermione pecah. Dia terisak pelan sambil membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sudut bibir Severus berkedut sedikit, nyaris membentuk cemooh. Dari jauh-jauh hari ia sudah memprediksi pernikahan Hermione dengan si idiot berambut merah itu tak mungkin bertahan lama.

Well. tak butuh cenayang untuk memperkirakan umur pernikahan dua sejoli itu hanya akan seumur jagung. Tetapi ramalan Severus ini tentu tidak akan terwujud jika Weasley masih saja ngotot tak mau menceraikan Hermione? _Apa-apaan ini? _

Ronald Weasley bukanlah pria yang sudi berada di bawah kaki istrinya. Dengan demikian, jelas ia menikahi wanita yang salah. Hermione bukan tipe istri yang tradisional dan rumahan seperti Molly Weasley.

Hermione adalah wanita berpikiran modern, bahkan cenderung feminis. Dari segi inteligensi dan kedewasaannya saja Ron tertinggal jauh dari Hermione. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa Hermione sangat dominan dan senang memegang kendali dalam segala hal. Maka pastinya ia selalu bisa membuat suaminya tampak bodoh di hadapannya.

Mereka terlalu berbeda dan tak pernah bisa berbagi kegemaran. Pria berambut merah itu menggilai Quidditch dan tak terlalu suka menjejali kepalanya dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Sedangkan Hermione benci olahraga yang mengharuskan kakinya terpisah dari tanah, namun mencintai buku dan ilmu pengetahuan lebih dari segalanya.

Si Weasley hobi makan makanan enak, sementara Hermione justru tidak pandai memasak. Weasley berhasrat untuk memiliki keluarga besar dengan jumlah anak sebanyak anggota satu tim Quidditch. Di sisi lain Hermione lebih memilih mengejar karir dulu sebelum memikirkan satu-dua anak yang ingin dilahirkannya ke dunia.

"Duduklah. Kau pikir aku tega membiarkan karpetku kusut gara-gara kau terlalu lama berdiri di atasnya." Severus menepuk sofanya, memberi isyarat kepada Hermione supaya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hariku sudah cukup buruk tanpa kau harus sesinis itu kepadaku, Severus!" sahut Hermione kesal, tapi akhirnya dia duduk juga di sebelah pria itu. "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku benci ketidakpastian dan ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Yang aku perlukan hanyalah tandatangan Ron di surat cerai sialan itu…"

Yeah. Hermione sudah tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan perkawinannya. Arogansi dan keegoisan Ron membuatnya muak. Dari awal perkawinan mereka, Hermione selalu bersikeras melanjutkan studi ke perguruan tinggi. Ia tak sudi jika ia harus mengurungkan niatnya menjadi seorang Master Ramuan hanya karena Ron tidak ingin ia lalai mengurus rumah. Merlin! Dia istri Ron! Bukan kacungnya! Dan ini selalu menjadi alasan utama di setiap pertengkaran mereka.

Ron tak akan pernah bisa mengerti betapa pentingnya menuntut ilmu bagi Hermione. Sama halnya dengan saat mereka masih bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu, di mana Ron selalu menyepelekan pelajaran dan lebih tertarik membahas Quidditch berjam-jam bersama Harry daripada mengerjakan esai. Untuk apa susah-susah belajar? Toh pada akhirnya dia tetap bisa menyalin catatan dan esai Hermione, benar?

Batin Hermione semakin teriris saat teringat bagaimana Ron memperlakukan kedua orangtuanya. Pria itu kesulitan membaur dengan mertuanya sendiri, bahkan cenderung tak pernah mau mencoba. Ia kesulitan beradaptasi. Tak tahu harus mengobrolkan apa. Tak tahu perbedaan dunia Muggle dengan dunia sihir. Ron merasa terkucilkan di dunia Muggle.

Yang jelas, Ron selalu menolak keras setiap kali Hermione mengajaknya berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya. Bahkan, mereka lebih sering menghabiskan liburan Natal di The Burrow, di tengah kehebohan para anggota klan Weasley. Mau tidak mau, Hermione merasa terisolasi dari kedua orangtuanya sendiri dan juga dari keluarga besarnya. Ini membuatnya semakin sedih.

Well, keluarga Weasley memang terkenal sebagai pecinta Muggle, Pengkhianat Darah atau apalah sebutannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, mereka tidak seratus persen seperti itu.

Ada jurang pemisah antara 'sekedar toleransi' dengan 'cinta'. Keluarga Weasley menoleransi Muggle, ya. Keluarga Weasley pecinta Muggle, tidak juga. Mereka menganggap cara hidup Muggle menarik, sama menariknya dengan sebuah pertunjukan sirkus. Namun mereka tak akan pernah mengerti seperti apa persisnya kehidupan dan pemikiran kaum Muggle itu.

Kembali ke Ron, dia tidak mempermasalahkan fakta bahwa istrinya seorang penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Yang ia permasalahkan adalah Hermione ingin memasukkan gaya hidup Muggle ke dalam rumah tangga mereka.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mengijinkan komputer dan internet masuk ke rumah mereka, kalau ia bahkan alergi terhadap _felliton_—sebutan Ron untuk telepon. Buat apa ada _felliton_? Toh masih ada pos burung hantu dan bubuk Floo, argumen Ron.

Ron yang penyihir berdarah murni adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak penyihir yang menganggap kaumnya jauh lebih superior daripada kaum Muggle.

Hanya karena Muggle tidak bisa melakukan sihir, bukan berarti Muggle lebih bodoh, bukan? Bagaimanapun juga Muggle bisa bertahan hidup dengan sihir mereka sendiri yang dinamakan 'kecanggihan teknologi'.

Semua hal ini membuat Hermione menyesali keputusannya dulu. Mungkin akan lebih mudah baginya jika Ron adalah penyihir berdarah campuran, atau lebih bagusnya lagi, penyihir kelahiran Muggle seperti dirinya.

"Kau tahu apa alasan Ron menolak menceraikanmu?"

Severus menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi Hermione dengan jemarinya yang panjang-panjang.

"Karena kami berdua sama-sama pahlawan perang dan perceraian kami pastinya akan menyedot perhatian dan cemooh publik," ujar Hermione, menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Rita Skeeter akan girang sekali menulis artikel perceraian kami. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah daripada saat kami menikah dulu."

Severus mendengus.

"Tak perlu sampai menunggu hal itu terjadi. Saat ini saja dia sudah sibuk memburu berita tentang skandal suamimu dengan Parkinson, benar?"

Hermione mendelik. Telinganya tersengat begitu mendengar nama wanita idaman lain suaminya disebut. Ia sempat kehilangan kata-kata sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan curahan hatinya.

"Selain itu, kami berdua sama-sama berasal dari keluarga harmonis. Bahkan perceraian kami akan jadi satu-satunya yang pernah terjadi di sepanjang sejarah eksistensi klan Weasley.

"Orangtuaku mungkin bisa mengerti apa alasanku bercerai, karena mereka tahu betul bagaimana Ronald. Tapi aku ragu Arthur dan Molly akan mengerti. Mereka berdua sudah menganggapku anak mereka sendiri bahkan jauh sebelum Ron menikahiku. Aku pun sangat menyayangi mereka. Kalau aku bercerai dengan Ron, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki di The Burrow lagi…"

"Arthur dan Molly sama-sama punya hati nurani, Hermione. Jika mereka memang benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai anak mereka sendiri, seharusnya mereka bisa menerima apapun alasanmu. Mereka tahu skandal suamimu dan Miss Parkinson adalah sebuah kebenaran, bukan gosip murahan si Skeeter."

Kali ini nada bicara Severus jauh lebih lembut dan hangat dari yang tadi. Lebih simpatik, bahkan. Well, dia memang bukan pria yang menyenangkan, tapi itu tidak menghalanginya untuk menunjukkan sisi baik dalam dirinya.

Selama Hermione magang di apotek miliknya tiga tahun terakhir ini, Severus merasakan sesuatu yang lain terjadi di dalam hatinya. Perasaan aneh yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Rasa sayang yang jauh lebih kuat dan mendalam daripada yang ia rasakan untuk Lily Evans.

Pada awalnya ia menganggap hubungan mereka berdua hanya sekedar hubungan antara atasan dan bawahan, sebelum kemudian berkembang menjadi persahabatan atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

Jangan salah. Severus masih tetap ketus, dingin, dan meremehkan kemampuan Hermione dalam hal ramuan. Tak ubahnya seperti saat status mereka masih guru-murid. Namun ini tidak membuat Hermione patah arang. Wanita itu suka tantangan, dan Severus adalah tantangan besar baginya.

Setiap cibiran dan sindiran Severus tak pernah ditelannya mentah-mentah. Sebaliknya, ia selalu berusaha merebut kepercayaan dan pengakuan dari Master Ramuan itu, dan ia berhasil melakukannya. Pertama, kepercayaan dan pengakuan. Selanjutnya, pertemanan. Terakhir, hatinya.

"Semoga kau benar, Severus…"

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Severus, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi cendana yang khas dari tubuh pria itu dan mulai merasa tenang.

Aneh memang. Hermione bahkan merasa jauh lebih nyaman jika berada di dekat Severus daripada berada di antara sahabatnya sendiri. Ia selalu bisa berbagi banyak hal dengan pria berambut hitam kelam itu. Berdiskusi tentang ramuan dan berbagai hal rumit lainnya sampai berjam-jam, melakukan riset bersama, atau hanya sekedar membaca buku bareng di depan perapian. Beberapa hal yang tak mungkin dilakukannya dengan Ron, tentu.

Berada di sisi Severus membuat Hermione merasa seolah tak ingin pergi kemana-mana lagi. Toh tak ada siapapun yang sedang menunggunya di rumah, mengingat Ron lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama wanita lain ketimbang bersama istrinya sendiri. Ironis.

Severus Snape adalah tempatnya mengadu jika ia sedang frustrasi. Bukan Harry, Ginny, atau kedua orangtuanya.

Di hadapan Severus, Hermione tak perlu berpura-pura tabah seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di mata semua orang. Ia bisa menangis sampai puas dan Severus akan memeluknya seraya mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Pria itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, menyembunyikan semua emosinya di balik topengnya. Tanpa menghakiminya sebagai istri yang buruk. Tanpa sok menasehatinya seolah ia tahu segala hal mengenai perkawinan. Tanpa mengocehkan pepesan kosong seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman Hermione.

Well. Bagaimana pun juga Severus tahu diri. Lebih baik menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik ketimbang berakting seakan mengerti situasi sulit yang sedang dialami Hermione.

Bagi Hermione, Itu jauh lebih menghibur daripada bualan seperti "kau bisa menyelesaikannya, Mione", "semua akan baik-baik saja", atau "kita tahu Ronald tidak seperti itu"—ucapan penentram klise yang jamak ia dengar dari orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai sahabat baik.

Merlin! Sungguh, Hermione tak butuh semua itu. Ia hanya butuh tempat untuk mencurahkan perasaan tanpa harus menerima saran menggelikan agar ia tetap mempertahankan rumah tangganya yang sudah terlanjur hancur lebur!

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bercerai, Hermione?"

Jemari Severus menelusuri sepanjang tulang rahang Hermione, sebelum mengangkat lembut dagu wanita itu agar mau menatapnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bebas, Sev," desah Hermione, memejamkan kedua matanya. Rongga dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan berat terbebani berbagai macam emosi yang bercampur-aduk. "Beberapa bulan terakhir ini sepertinya aku sudah bukan istri siapa-siapa lagi. Yang ada hanya sekedar status palsu. Terkatung-katung tak jelas."

"Buka matamu, Hermione. Kumohon."

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Hermione membuka kedua matanya. Satu-dua tetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia membiarkan Severus menatap langsung ke matanya, berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang pikirannya.

Di sanalah Severus melihat bagaimana kesedihan yang tampak jelas dialami Hermione setiap kali suaminya mencampakkannya, malam-malam yang dilalui wanita itu seorang diri di atas ranjang sambil tercenung memandangi langit-langit, airmata dan kerinduan yang berusaha kuat ditahannya ketika memandangi foto kedua orangtuanya.

Sandiwara yang harus dimainkannya di saat kecewa berat karena para sahabatnya hanya bisa menyarankannya agar ia terus tabah dan mempertahankan perkawinannya. Mereka semua tidak tahu penderitaan batin yang dirasakan Hermione.

Sambil merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, Severus memutar otaknya. Urusan rumah tangga orang lain jelas bukan urusannya andaikan wanita yang sedang dipeluknya ini bukan Hermione. Tapi karena dia adalah Hermione, dan ia sangat peduli kepada wanita ini, maka ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Ia sudah lelah mengalah demi pria lain. Muak dengan bualan yang mengatakan 'cinta tak harus memiliki'. Itu kalimat sampah!

Selama kurang lebih dua puluh tahun dia harus menelan pil pahit setiap kali teringat Lily Evans dan James Potter. Melihat kebahagiaan Lily bersama pria lain yang dipikirnya juga akan bisa membuat dirinya bahagia, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Dia justru mengalami sakit hati yang begitu dalam, sampai-sampai merasa tak akan pernah percaya lagi dengan yang dinamakan 'cinta'. Sebelum kemudian Hermione datang ke dalam kehidupannya.

Di matanya, Hermione adalah wanita yang punya masa depan cerah. Dia brilian, ambisius, penuh inisiatif dan semangat kuat, dan juga sangat keras kepala—sama sepertinya.

Dialah wanita yang pada akhirnya berhasil memaksa Severus keluar dari cangkangnya, belajar untuk mencintai sekali lagi. Belajar untuk kembali mempercayai makna cinta yang sejati. Belajar mencintai bakat dan kecerdasan Hermione, senyum tulus dan kenaifannya, serta kecantikan dari dalam yang selalu dipancarkan wanita itu.

Tiga tahun lamanya ia hanya diam mengamati, sambil berusaha berhenti memupuk harapan andai suatu saat Hermione berpisah dari suaminya dan akhirnya berpaling kepadanya. Selama itu pula ia melihat banyak hal. Pertengkaran, skandal Weasley, penderitaan Hermione, dan banyak lagi hal yang membuat batin Severus kian terusik.

Di sisi lain Severus juga ikut tersakiti setiap melihat kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata indah Hermione dan awan mendung di wajah cantik itu. Severus tahu betul kalau perkawinan Hermione memang sudah bermasalah sejak awal dan baru memuncak setahun ini. Tiga-empat bulan terakhir adalah yang terburuk dengan adanya perselingkuhan Ron.

Tiga tahun sudah terlalu lama bagi Severus. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Hermione menderita lebih lama lagi gara-gara arogansi suaminya yang menolak bercerai.

Maka kali ini ia tak akan diam saja seperti biasanya. Ia juga tidak akan menyarankan Hermione untuk memperbaiki perkawinannya. Orang bodoh macam apa yang memberi saran sekonyol itu? Memaafkan tukang selingkuh?

Hell, Severus tidak akan mempersatukan mereka. Justru sebaliknya. Ia harus membuat keduanya bercerai! Ia harus membebaskan Hermione dari penderitaannya!

Meski begitu, Severus tidak ingin ikut campur. Dia masih punya harga diri dan tak sudi dijadikan Pria Idaman Lain. Dia menginginkan Hermione, ya. Tapi dia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membuat wanita yang didambakannya itu datang sendiri kepadanya.

Jika saat itu tiba, Severus akan melakukan segalanya untuk benar-benar mengklaim Hermione sebagai miliknya. Cinta tak harus memiliki adalah sampah busuk. Cinta jelas harus memiliki, cepat atau lambat!

Menurut Severus, Hermione akan jauh lebih bahagia jika ia terbebas dari Ronald Weasley.

Dengan perceraian ini, tentunya wanita itu akan mendapatkan apa yang tidak pernah diberikan Weasley kepadanya. Kebebasan untuk menuntut ilmu dan mengejar karir, keleluasaan mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya sesukanya, dan kemerdekaan untuk memutuskan kapan ia hamil dan berapa banyak anak yang ia mau.

Severus akan memberikan itu semua kepada Hermione. Yeah. Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?

Severus sendiri juga selalu haus ilmu pengetahuan dan senang bereksplorasi. Maka akan sangat menyenangkan jika dia bisa berbagi wawasan dengan seseorang, apalagi jika seseorang itu juga Master Ramuan sepertinya.

Ia adalah penyihir berdarah campuran, maka ia tahu banyak hal tentang gaya hidup Muggle dan ia tak akan kesulitan bertahan hidup dengan cara Muggle.

Bergaul dengan para Muggle akan lain lagi urusannya, tapi ia akan berusaha melakukannya demi Hermione. Lalu tentang anak? Well, dia malah tak pernah berpikir untuk memilikinya. Jadi, ada atau tanpa anak, baginya tak masalah. Ia akan tetap mencintai Hermione seutuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Severus?" tanya Hermione lirih, semakin merapatkan diri. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Severus dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pria itu. "Aku tak mungkin mempertahankan seseorang yang tidak lagi mencintaiku, dan juga sebaliknya."

Tanpa sadar Hermione menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Ron tak lagi mencintainya. Mereka berdua tak lagi saling mencintai. Fakta yang seharusnya menyakitkan, namun nyatanya tidak. Ia justru lebih tersakiti karena Ron menolak menceraikannya. Hanya semakin untuk menyiksa Hermione.

Salah satu tangan Severus meraih tangan Hermione, menggenggamnya erat seraya mengusap-usap cincin kawin di jari manisnya. Cincin emas yang dihiasi batu permata warna merah darah.

"Kurasa aku tahu satu cara untuk membuat si Weasley itu menceraikanmu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Nafas Hermione terhenti saat Severus mengecup lembut punggung tangannya, meninggalkan sensasi panas aneh di bagian yang tersentuh bibir tipisnya itu. Mendadak rongga dada Hermione terasa hangat dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"Apa cincin ini mengandung sihir khusus?"

Kini Hermione benar-benar tak mampu bernafas. Jantungnya berontak saat menyadari wajah Severus yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya sendiri. Hidung dan bibir mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan, dan ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Severus menerpa permukaan bibirnya.

"Ya."

Hanya itu yang sanggup terlontar dari bibir Hermione yang bergetar. Kedua matanya terpejam sambil sebisa mungkin mengatur nafasnya.

Ia merasa Severus sedang bersiap-siap untuk menciumnya dan ia tak terlalu keberatan. Tak terlalu keberatan? Pikirannya pasti sudah kacau balau. Demi nama Morgana! Dia masih istri sah Ron, kan? Ta—tapi untuk apa berpura-pura lagi. Toh Hermione tak lagi mencintai suaminya sejak—entahlah—setahun terakhir ini, mungkin. Atau bahkan lebih lama dari itu.

Di sisi lain, pria yang ada tepat di hadapannya ini—Severus—adalah pria yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman, aman, dan bermakna. Hermione menghormati Severus sebagai pria hebat, pemberani, dan berjiwa besar. Namun apa benar ia hanya merasa sekedar hormat saja kepadanya?

Setahun terakhir ini suasana hati Hermione tak karuan. Kebingungan. Dilema. Dia tahu Ron tega mengkhianati perkawinan mereka demi Pansy Parkinson. Semua perbedaan prinsip di antara mereka telah menjadi jurang pemisah, sekaligus alasan pembenar mengapa Ron punya hak prerogatif untuk meninggalkannya.

Ron butuh wanita yang bisa memahaminya, yang masih berpikiran tradisional, dan mau tunduk di bawah kaki pria. Bukan wanita yang pemikirannya terlampau jauh ke depan dan sangat mandiri seperti Hermione.

Ron butuh wanita yang tidak terlalu cerdas, tapi pandai bersolek. Dia juga butuh wanita yang tak akan membuatnya kerepotan beradaptasi dengan kehidupan Muggle. Karena itulah ia memilih Pansy Parkinson, keturunan darah murni yang sesuai dengan semua kriteria tadi.

Sementara itu, kehilangan Ron membuat Hermione semakin dekat dengan mantan guru Ramuannya semasa di Hogwarts. Hermione tak tahu pasti sejak kapan ia mulai memandang Severus sebagai seorang pria, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Tanpa disadarinya, rongga di dadanya yang semula kosong kini sudah terisi kembali.

Buktinya ia tak terlalu kesepian lagi asalkan berada di sisi Severus. Ia juga tak lagi merana karena Severus selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Gelenyar-gelenyar yang tadinya lenyap tak bersisa, sekarang kembali lagi setiap kali Severus menyentuhnya secara tak sengaja atau memeluknya setiap kali Hermione menangis.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Hermione tak bisa memungkiri kalau ia ingin Severus menyentuhnya lebih jauh dari itu. Severus mungkin tak menyadari betapa Hermione haus akan belaian seorang pria.

Ron tak pernah menyentuhnya lagi sejak mereka berselisih paham, dan itu artinya mereka tak pernah melakukan hubungan intim selama setahun ini.

Well, dengan lenyapnya rasa cinta di hati Hermione untuk Ron, tentu saja ia tak sudi berhubungan intim lagi dengan suaminya. Ia ingin melakukan keintiman itu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya pada saat ini. Dengan Severus.

Namun sayangnya Severus belum pernah melakukan hal semacam itu kepadanya. Ia pria terhormat dan tak mungkin mempunyai niat untuk memanfaatkan kekalutan ini. Hermione sendiri pun tidak pernah berinisiatif untuk memberi sinyal. Bagaimana pun juga, meski Ron sudah berselingkuh, Hermione tidak tergoda melakukan hal yang sama, meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin. Dia masih punya moral.

"Cincinmu ini sudah dimantrai agar tidak bisa dilepaskan sebelum kalian bercerai, benar?" desis Severus, bibirnya lembut menyapu permukaan bibir Hermione. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Hermione berteriak memprotesnya dalam hati, menginginkan kontak fisik yang lebih. "Dan pasti suamimu juga sedang memakai cincin yang sama, kan?"

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sentuhan lembut bibir Severus di bibirnya membuatnya terbuai. Lembut tapi menguarkan hawa panas yang bereaksi seperti magnet. Ia ingin bibir tipis itu lekas-lekas memagutnya, mengulumnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya."

Detik berikutnya Hermione mendesah. Bibir Severus melumatnya pelan-pelan, mulai dari sudut bibirnya hingga akhirnya mengecup keseluruhan bibirnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hermione balas menciumnya. Ia ingin mereguk kenikmatan yang ditawarkan bibir Severus sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun sebelum ia sempat terlalu jauh terlarut, tiba-tiba saja Severus memisahkan diri.

"Severus?" protes Hermione, bingung. Dahinya berkerut-kerut, takut mendengar penolakan dari Severus. Takut seandainya Severus menyesali kelancangannya mencium istri orang dan berkata kalau ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Jujur saja, Hermione sama sekali tidak menyesal. Apalagi merasa bersalah. Tidak. Memang inilah yang ia inginkan sejak lama. "Ada yang salah?"

Severus menyadari ekspresi takut dan terluka di mata Hermione. Cepat-cepat ia membelai lembut pipi wanita itu dengan punggung tangannya sambil menatapnya penuh arti. "Kau pernah dengar sesuatu tentang Kutukan Cincin Api?"

"Itu sihir hitam kuno." Kedua mata Hermione membelalak, mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini. "Ka—kau bisa melakukannya, Severus?"

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat, ia merasa tertantang. "Dengan sangat baik, _my dear_." Sambil kembali menatap langsung ke mata Hermione, dia bertanya, "Hanya saja, ada satu masalah. Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganku? Kau masih punya pilihan dan aku tak mau memaksamu. Kau harus melakukannya atas kemauanmu sendiri."

Hermione menahan nafasnya. Jujur saja, ia takut dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir hitam. Namun ia percaya Severus mampu melakukannya tanpa kesalahan. Severus adalah salah satu penyihir terkuat pada saat ini, bukan? Mengingat latar belakangnya sebagai anggota Pelahap Maut, pastinya dia juga sangat menguasai sihir hitam.

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, aku tidak akan diceraikan Ronald dan akan terus terjebak dalam perkawinan yang menyiksa batinku. Jika aku melakukannya, aku akan terbebas dari semua siksaan ini. Well, ya. Akan kulakukan, Severus. Dengan bantuanmu, tentu saja. Aku tak pernah berpikir minta bantuan dari orang lain selain dirimu."

Sudut bibir Severus berkedut membentuk seringai licik dan ada kilasan aneh di matanya. Ekspresi yang biasa dianggap murid-muridnya sebagai sebuah pertanda buruk. Pertanda buruk, memang. Bagi Ronald Weasley.

000000

Pansy kaget bukan main. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh dari ranjangnya begitu mendengar jeritan pria berambut merah yang sedang tidur di sampingnya. Jeritan di tengah malam itu terdengar begitu memilukan, membuat kedua telinga Pansy berdenging saking kerasnya.

Sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya hingga sebatas dada, Pansy berguling di tempatnya, mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa, Ron?" Alih-alih menjawab, Ron justru merintih-rintih. Suaranya jelas-jelas mengesankan kalau dia sedang sangat kesakitan. Jantung Pansy berdegup kencang, takut sekaligus khawatir. "Oh, astaga! Kau kenapa?"

Setelah meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, Pansy berhasil meraih tongkatnya yang ia letakkan di bawah bantal dan menjentikkannya untuk menyalakan semua lilin yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah suasana berubah terang, ia baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ia melihat Ron sedang mengernyit kesakitan, sesekali melontarkan sumpah serapah sembari memegangi tangan kanannya. Serta merta, Pansy meraih tangan kanan pria itu dan memekik kaget. Cincin di jari manis Ron menyala merah membara. Ada asap putih tipis yang menguar dari sana, disertai aroma daging terbakar. Cincin itu sedang membakar jari manis Ron.

"A—apa yang terjadi kepadaku, Pans?" desis Ron di tengah-tengah erangannya.

Setelah lima menit lamanya, akhirnya cincin itu padam juga. Namun jari manis Ron sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat gelap. Hangus.

Pansy terdiam untuk sesaat. Dia tahu betul apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dia tak yakin bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mengatakannya.

Sebagai seorang penyihir keturunan darah murni yang terlahir di dalam keluarga yang cukup akrab dengan sihir hitam, Pansy bisa segera mengenali Kutukan Cincin Api—sebuah kutukan kuno yang dahulu diciptakan oleh seorang penyihir untuk membalas dendam kepada pasangannya yang gemar berselingkuh.

Seseorang sedang menerapkan sihir hitam itu kepada Ron dan sihirnya yang sangat kuat. Jelas dia bukan penyihir sembarangan.

"Well… Sepertinya, istrimu sudah menemukan cara ampuh untuk memaksamu menceraikannya, _darling_." Melihat ekspresi bingung Ron, Pansy melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Itu tadi adalah efek dari Kutukan Cincin Api. Seseorang memantrai cincin kawinmu, mengubahnya menjadi media untuk menyiksamu dari jauh."

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku tak pernah melepas cincinku! Cincin ini bahkan sudah sengaja disihir agar tak bisa dilepaskan selama aku masih menikah."

Yeah. Itu kebodohan terbesarmu, batin Pansy gemas. Penyihir jaman sekarang bahkan sudah meninggalkan tradisi memantrai cincin kawin. Kecuali, keluarga Weasley yang masih memegang teguh tradisi.

Sejak awal mereka berhubungan, mata Pansy selalu gatal tiap kali melihat cincin kawin jelek di jari manis Ron. Cincin emas dihiasi batu ruby—warna kebesaran Gryffindor—itu mengingatkannya kalau Ron belum sepenuhnya miliknya. Ia masih berstatus suami orang. Suami si darah lumpur Granger.

"Menurutmu bagaimana cara memasang kutukan itu tanpa harus berhadapan langsung denganmu, Ronald? Di mana-mana yang namanya cincin kawin pastinya ada sepasang, kan? Salah satunya yang sedang kau pakai itu, dan satunya lagi sedang dipakai istrimu. Sepasang cincin itulah yang menghubungkan kalian!"

Mulut Ron terbuka selama beberapa saat. Tercengang kaget. "Maksudmu, Hermione yang mengutukku?"

Pansy memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya ia enggan menjelaskan, tapi kasus ini semakin menarik saja untuk dijabarkan.

"Tentu saja. Mantranya hanya bisa dilakukan oleh istrimu, Ron." Tanpa sengaja Pansy mendengus. "Biarpun sihir hitam, tapi ini mantra ini legal. Anggap saja semacam sanksi sosial untuk pasangan yang berselingkuh."

"Tidak mungkin." Ron menggeleng, tak percaya. ""Hermione bukan wanita seperti itu. Lagipula dari mana dia bisa tahu sihir hitam?"

"Kau menikahi salah satu penyihir wanita terkuat dan tercerdas di Inggris, Ron! Menurutmu dia tidak bisa cari tahu sendiri?"

Pansy bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mulai berpakaian. "Sudah lama kusuruh kau menceraikan si darah lumpur itu. Tapi kau selalu saja menolak. Lihat apa akibatnya!"

"_Damn_..." geram Ron, meringis ketika cincinnya mulai menyala.

Kini cincin itu bahkan mengeluarkan cahaya seperti lampu mercusuar. Membuat kamar mereka terang benderang. Detik berikutnya ia berteriak kesakitan. Jeritannya melengking memekakkan telinga. Pansy terpaksa harus merapal mantra kedap suara.

Tak tahan dengan penderitaan Ron, Pansy berlari menuju gantungan mantel. Buru-buru ia meraih jubah Ron dan merogoh saku jubah tersebut. Di sanalah Ron selalu menyimpan surat gugatan cerai yang dikirim Hermione kepadanya.

Saat ia kembali ke kamar tidur, siksaan cincin terkutuk itu sudah berhenti... untuk kali ini. Ron terbaring lemas di lantai sambil memegang tangannya, tubuh telanjangnya basah karena banjir keringat. Sementara jari cincinnya berubah kehitaman. Bau daging terbakar memenuhi kamar mereka.

"Tadi itu peringatan kedua, Ron. Peringatan terakhir akan membakar daging jarimu sampai menyisakan tulang saja," ucap Pansy, bibirnya bergetar. Penuh rasa simpati. Di sisi lain, hatinya bersorak. "Kau harus cepat menandatangani surat cerai ini!"

Dengan susah payah, karena menahan sakit luar biasa, Ron mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat Pansy bersimpuh di sampingnya sambil menyodorkan surat cerai. "Mom akan sangat marah."

"Dia sudah marah sejak kita mulai berhubungan, _darling_. Bahkan ibumu berniat mengutukmu dan tidak mengakuimu sebagai anaknya lagi. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli, benar?" balas Pansy, mengingatkan. "Kau masih punya aku, Ron."

Ron mengangguk. Tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Rasa sakit di jari manisnya telah menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sakitnya luar biasa. Mengandalkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia pun menandatangani surat cerai itu.

Mereka berdua bernafas lega ketika cincin itu mengeluarkan gelombang putih yang menyapu tubuh Ron. Pertanda ia telah terbebas dari kutukan. Sekaligus telah setuju untuk bercerai.

"Sejak awal harusnya aku tidak menikahi Hermione," gumam Ron, lemah. Ia pun pingsan tanpa melihat seringai lebar di wajah Pansy.

_Selamat tinggal hubungan rahasia. Selamat datang, nyonya Ron Weasley yang baru._

Ooo000ooO

Hermione menyesap Anggur buatan Peri sambil memejamkan matanya. Minuman kebebasan, pikirnya getir. Kini tak ada lagi alasan untuk menangis. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk terbelenggu dalam pernikahan yang hanya sekedar status belaka. Ia sudah bebas.

"Terima kasih, Severus." Hermione meletakkan gelasnya yang masih separuh terisi. "Besok aku akan mendaftarkan perceraianku. Kemudian akan ada sidang. Kuharap Ron tidak datang ke sidang supaya keputusannya bisa cepat. Toh kami tidak punya banyak harta gono-gini."

Severus mengangguk. "Dengan jari manis terbakar seperti itu, bisa kupastikan Mr Weasley tidak datang. Semua orang akan tahu dia berselingkuh. Sebuah skandal besar. Dia tidak berani mengambil resiko itu."

Dari ekspresi di wajah Hermione, Severus tahu kalau wanita di hadapannya ini sedang mengalami pergolakan batin. Sedih bercampur senang. Takut sekaligus penuh tekat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hermione," ucap Severus.

"Yeah, kuharap begitu." Ada butiran airmata yang mengalir di pipi wanita itu, jatuh ke dagunya. Namun senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

Severus memilih untuk tak mengatakan apa pun. Tugasnya mengurus Weasley telah usai. Pria itu sudah mendapatkan ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Kehilangan istri yang berharga bak berlian, demi memungut kerikil jalanan. Kerugian yang dialami Ron adalah keuntungan bagi Severus.

Setahun kemudian, hal itu dibuktikan oleh Severus ketika menikahi Hermione. Mendapat dukungan dari suami barunya, Hermione punya karir yang bagus di kementerian. Dua tahun kemudian, saat ia sudah siap, lahirlah Severus Jr. Dengan semua kebahagiaan yang didapatnya, wanita itu tak pernah kekurangan apapun.

**FIN**

**Note : Mohon maaf untuk fansnya Ronmione, tapi sudah sejak lama saya ragu pasangan ini bisa tahan lama. Saya gak merasakan ada feel sama sekali. Di ending buku ketujuh malah saya kaget pas mereka kawin, karena emang sama sekali gak nyadar ada chemistry apa pun. Bahkan Rupert Grint (pemeran Ron) pernah diinterview di tahun 2016 dan bilang kalau Ron & Hermione bakal bercerai. *wink* **


End file.
